Kenrin Arakai
= Kenrin Arakai = Known Information Former Life, Death, and Return: Kenrin was a top-ranked, renowned diplomat for Ad Decimum when that city-state was first founded and began to establish diplomatic relations with other nations. In fact, he was more or less single-handedly responsible for establishing the network of treaties and relationships that kept Ad Decimum safe for almost a milleniium. (Any characters with Bardic Knowledge or knowledge of Ad Decimum history have a good chance of recognizing Kenrin’s name and relative historical eminence.) A member of the first generation born immediately after the city’s founding, he was raised to believe in the bright promise of Ad Decimum and helped to establish a firm foundation for its success. He was married to Kesta Arakai (nee Branaque), a writer of Celestine heritage who became an increasingly accomplished and famous poet after his death. Kenrin was poisoned during a diplomatic mission to Dace at the age of 35, and more than a thousand years of death left some gaps in his memory—for instance, his memories of Kesta did not return to him until more than a year had passed after his Return. Kenrin returned to life during the Battle of Port Frey, during November of the 7th year of Adelrune, and he was among the first Returned to tell the gathered forces about the death of the god Chorus. Although skilled in Sorcery, Kenrin was not at all warlike in his previous life, so his primary contributions to the Battle consisted of—fittingly, for a diplomat—facilitating others’ efforts. In between the frequent fighting, he learned about the modern world, he ran messages from point to point, and he found himself partially in charge of organizing something quite crucial: the coalition effort to add voices to the Star’s Song and Chant of Light. The unified efforts and singing voices of Solace’s citizens were required to invoke the supernatural forces that could overturn the power of the demon Bel'e'athru, which meant that communication and singing were almost as important as military prowess in the Battle. Kenrin worked to share the song with various people in the city and recruited others to help transcribe copies of the Chant. Thus, when the final battle swept into the center of the city and the singing began, Kenrin occupied an intensely symbolic position: he held a book in one hand and a candle in the other, illuminating the words of the Song and the Chant as he led surrounding people through those words. As the battle raged around him, people were cut down on either side, and he eventually found himself standing with his back to a wall, a heap of unconscious bodies leaving only a narrow window in which he could be attacked. Indeed, due to some magical procedure performed during the forgotten parts of his life, his limbs can become impervious to attacks, so he was able to use his forearms to defend that narrow window of candlelight and song while holding the book, the candle, and the song in the air. In a way, Kenrin saw that moment as exemplifying the new life he could live: he could devote his diplomatic talents to bringing people together in unison against the darkness, with words and magic rather than weapons. a more poetic account of Kenrin’s past and Return, see “Kenrin’s Journal: On Returning,” at the very bottom of this page. Current Information and Interests: Kenrin, through dint of constant competence and genuine interest in civic function, has worked his way up to significant responsibility, respect, and prominence. He is currently the Governor of the City of Port Frey, the leader of the Solace Guild of Academics, a member of the Bardic College of Solace, and a prominent lawmaker, diplomat, and arcane researcher. At first, he was shocked and dismayed by the changes he found in the world—he tidal-wave destruction of Eirie, the sacking of Ad Decimum, demonic incursions, etc.—but as he started to accept the world around him and his necessary stay in Solace, he immediately began to look around and apply his noteworthy organizational skills to improving and learning about his new home. For instance, when Kenrin was first alive in Ad Decimum, “the Isles of Tear” were essentially shrouded in mystery, and he had no chance to encounter any Effendal, and he is ecstatic to now have the chance to learn about (and learn from) such an ancient and knowledgeable people. He is always interested in making new friends, supporting old ones, and doing whatever he can to ensure the safety of other Returned. His prowess as a Sorcerer has largely returned to him as his memories have flooded back, and indeed he has started to become quite an impressive scholar of magic, with an aptitude for Dream magic, Channeling, and several well-received publications to his credit. As a result of his services during the Battle of Port Frey—and because of his skill as an orator and singer—Kenrin became a bard of the Bardic College of Solace only two days after Returning, which is the fastest initiation in the history of the College. (In keeping with this status, Kenrin is actually a connoisseur of classical Ad Decimum poetry, and he is happy to recite various poems he memorized from that time period. Many of his wife's poems have been lost in the intervening millennium, and he is working to dig through his personal papers to recall as many of them as he can.) Status Number of Pins: Three. Though he was not born to any noble status, the government of Ad Decimum has a meritocratic aspect to it, and he earned the equivalent of Nobility there. Of course, he is also the Governor of a major city in Tear. Allies * Ser Aislynn — When he was first told of Ser Aislynn, Kenrin was intimidated: a shining Celestial knight seemed like precisely the kind of figure that would be too inflexible to be able to make a connection with a mere diplomat of questionable value on the battlefield. When Kenrin finally had a chance to interact with Aislynn, though, he found a frank and welcoming demeanor over a pragmatic and powerfully curious mind. Since then, he has come to rely on her as a leader in Solace, and they have occasionally been able to bond over a love of obscure lore. * Lady Aleena Erlan — While, at first, Kenrin considered himself far beneath the notice of this beautiful Effendal woman who was always speaking with powerful people, as his knowledge of Solace and his political savvy increased, he found himself in conversation with her more often. He rapidly discovered that her sassy style was the manifestation of a playfulness born of confidence, and that the foundation of that confidence was a great well of wisdom. In their more recent conversations, Kenrin has felt more worthy of her blend of joking and confident wisdom, and has tried to reciprocate it. * Aleister Moridaine — Aleister is a much more powerful spellcaster than Kenrin is…and Kenrin was raised to respect that kind of devotion to one’s craft. Kenrin is also somewhat fascinated by Aleister, since despite the fact that the two men are both from Ad Decimum, they represent such divergent takes on the “wizard” archetype. As Kenrin has come to know Aleister more, he has found many similarities between the two of them: a pragmatic spirit, a fascination with magical theory, and a powerful desire to rebuild Ad Decimum, among many others. Aleister has provided Kenrin with magical training, and the two can often be seen in each others' company, researching and discussing arcane ways to improve the standing and safety of both Ad Decimum and Solace. * Antonio de la Rosa — Kenrin and Antonio started off by contributing to each others' well-being on the battlefield, then started to exchange quips and one-liners, and have progressed to actually caring about each other outside of battle. Over the course of a Gathering, they will occasionally check in on each other, just to make sure they are doing as well as their often-smiling demeanors outwardly suggest. * Arabelle Kar'thos — Kenrin met Arabelle through his work to prepare the Star’s Song, and he saw her dedication to the literary arts in a way that gave him a depth of respect for her. Her prowess as a Summoner is fascinating to him, such that the two of them often fall into conversation about the magical phenomena around them. (Plus, she loaned Kenrin a pen, which is a sure way to earn his respect and gratitude.) * Caeli Oakenthorn — Caeli was one of the first people that Kenrin met upon Returning, and he was immediately struck by her clear aura of political competence; he is quite sad that she is going on an extended journey, because he had hoped to more fully comprehend her view of the political landscape of Solace. In the time since her departure, too, he has discovered that she served as a hub of knowledge and lore—and he is now actively filling that particular role. * Cantobas — Although Kenrin did not get to know this half-demon very well prior to the climactic final clash of the Battle of Port Frey, the exigencies of combat meant that Kenrin ended up holding him still while he raved against the control of Baleathru for a surprisingly long time. After the Battle, when Kenrin went to check on Cantobas and make sure that he hadn’t been injured, the two of them had more of a chance to chat, and Kenrin was startled by Cantobas’ urbane sense of humor. The two of them have since had more chances to talk, and Kenrin has discovered that he loves the simple, no-bullshit way of looking at the world that Cantobas displays. * Carnum Statera — This Dacian rogue Returned more recently than Kenrin, so Kenrin originally thought that he would need a great deal of help...but Carnum has managed to get his feet under him quite quickly, with only marginal help from Kenrin. They joke about the fact that their names are similar, with nicknames getting employed as a result. The two of them have a sarcastic and humorous relationship with each other, except when facing enemies in combat, when they quickly become much more focused and supportive of each other. * Colette Calae de Calae — The third member of a group of young Dacians that also includes Luscinia and Carnum (and, for a while, Esticas), Colette seems quieter than the others, so Kenrin always makes a point to strike up a bit of conversation with her when he is not otherwise employed. She is razor-sharp in conversation, so he has made a note not to get on her bad side. Also, he doesn't see her in combat very much...which he simply assumes means that she is extremely stealthy. * Coran Haeso — Kenrin feels a strong, personal connection to Coran, both in a professional capacity (as a Bard) and as a friend. A man of great insight, Coran immediately saw Kenrin’s potential to organize the people of Port Frey around the Chant of Light, and Kenrin has not forgotten the faith that it took to entrust part of such a task to a relative unknown. At first, Kenrin thought that he understood Coran perfectly, but as he has learned more, he has found that Coran has untold depths. Even without the lure of learning more about this fascinating man, Kenrin would still enjoy spending time with him, since Coran's quick wit and obvious lust for life make their adventures together a perpetual pleasure. * Cúron Arandir — At first, Kenrin was unsure if The Rampant Stag belongs on this list, considering his taciturnity and general disdain for the vast majority of humans, but the two of them have come to actively respect and support each other's endeavors. Kenrin holds great respect for this Effendal warrior and leader, not only because Lord Arandir has helped Kenrin in battle several times, but also because of his fairness, effectiveness, and nobility, in the best sense of that term. * Damaris — A fellow Decimal Sorcerer, and another person who Returned during the Battle of Port Frey, Damaris clearly has quite a bit in common with Kenrin's current existence. She is relatively quiet where he is talkative, though, so despite the fact that they are of relatively similar magical ability, he (perhaps mistakenly) feels that she can use his help, and therefore he makes a point of encouraging her to use her talents more freely. The two of them often talk casually in the Tavern, too, when they are not out defending the people of Solace. * Erebon Malachite — Another fellow citizen of Ad Decimum, Erebon shares relatively little with Kenrin, since he is a smith with no magical aptitude and is the product of a much more modern society. The two of them formed a bond quite rapidly, though, because of their shared love of learning and their uncomplicated desire to help the people around them. Kenrin is currently involved in helping to re-establish the Smiths' Guild in Solace so that Erebon will have an easier way to provide his services. * Fiorie — A recently addition to Solace, Fiorie is a Summoner of some significant talent, but he had basically no scrolls until Kenrin offered to give him a phial of Blood Ink. Kenrin figured that a scroll-less Summoner is of no good to the people, so he sacrificed to make sure that Fiorie would be able to practice his art. In return, he has offered to teach Kenrin Summoning magic, although Kenrin has yet to take him up on the offer. * Frey Absolum — Kenrin was one of the first people to speak to this priest of Eden when Absolum first Returned, and he was able to see (while explaining Solace's current situation) that Absolum is quick-minded, focused, and absolutely faithful to his cause. The two of them have supported each other in battle several times since then, and exchanged some interesting views on the nature of magic, such that Kenrin considers this blood-red priest both fascinating and thoroughly worthy of deeper engagement. Sadly, Absolum has since permanently died, breaking this bond. * Laurel Bay — Kenrin learned very early that the Tavern was the center of life among the Returned, and, driven by his curiosity about both Effendal and Dream Magic, he immediately struck up some enjoyable (and informative) conversation with Laurel. She has proven both hilarious and deep-minded, with an intriguing balance of lighthearted raillery and thoughtful, incisive commentary. As the two of them have become better friends, Kenrin has also started to appreciate Laurel's complex history and staunch presence on the battlefield; she is not only a friend but also a teacher and a bulwark of civilization. * Lillian — Particularly when this half-fae was new to Solace, Kenrin was able to serve a valuable role in her social circle: the position of "someone with whom she could talk normally," with no danger of having to explain why licking her wings is a bad idea or what it means to be half-fae. She was somewhat confused by her surroundings, Kenrin was able to explain things clearly and comfortably, and they have been friends ever since. Until, that is, Lillian was tragically killed by Nadine Legionnaires and never Returned. * Lumar DuBois — A fellow citizen of Ad Decimum, Lumar is courtly, interesting, and good in a fight: definitely the sort of person that Kenrin wants to get to know better. The two of them struck up a close bond quite quickly, and that original friendship has now deepened into a more profound connection, such that the two of them can talk about anything and share any concerns without fear of judgment. * Luscinia De Pilazzo — As Kenrin Returned, he met Luscinia immediately upon standing up…and their shared theorizing about their newly-alive state formed a strong and immediate bond of mutual interest. In all of their following conversations, she has revealed herself to be quick-witted and sly, with an exquisite sense of humor and a delightful curiosity about the world. As Kenrin's own memories have returned to him, he has maintained the hope that her memories will do the same, such that he is always good for a supportive word or for advice on any subject Luscinia happens to ask about. He has tried to aid her memories' return by pointing out the connection between her flute and her name (which he, fortunately enough, was educated enough to identify as an old word for "Nighingale"). * Mieletassa Eluriel — Kenrin counts Mieletassa among his allies because, although he is not entirely sure of her deeper motivations (she is, after all, at least partially demonic in nature), he has no doubt about her dedication to the principle of civility. That principle is one that Kenrin has built his life upon, so he is willing to trust and support Mieletassa as long as she helps to maintain the tenuous civilization that has been established in Solace. And, since his diplomatic training has made him quite capable of seeing past stereotypes, he is willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. It certainly helps that she seems to appreciate Kenrin's own efforts both on and off the battlefield...where she has, a few times now, healed him back up to fighting shape. * Niccolo — Kenrin made the acquaintance of this healer in the preparation for the Star’s Song, and they immediately seemed to recognize each other as effective people who really want to improve the lives of those around them. They kept in relatively frequent touch through the rest of the Battle, such that Kenrin now considers Nico a legitimate friend, even though he has not seen the healer since the Battle. * (King) Shakes — From speaking with other Returned, Kenrin had heard many stories about this man, who had filled so many disparate (and occasionally ridiculous) roles. When Kenrin helped the people of Port Frey face down an incursion of nightmares from the Dreaming, he finally got to meet this legendary figure and communicate with him. In that moment, Kenrin understood that he was meeting a Jester, in the style of the classical plays that Kenrin had learned as a young man—Shakes was the wisest person there. Kenrin, almost in tears, told Shakes about how his legacy of laughter and storytelling had lived on, such that Kenrin was able to hear about him. Shakes seemed deeply touched, and the two shook hands... for a very long time. Since then, Kenrin has occasionally had the feeling that Shakes is nearby, and he has occasionally woken up with the faint smell of oranges in his nose, although he cannot remember his dreams. * Sigurd Kolberg — Although Kenrin and Sigurd are not people who would often end up becoming friends under normal conditions, war often has the unexpected side effect of throwing very different people together, and so Kenrin has come to thoroughly appreciate this illiterate warrior’s musical talents and ferociously loyal spirit. It turns out that drinking Dream Tea with somebody can break through a few cultural prejudices. And, as Kenrin has become better friends with both Coran and Sigurd, he has found the Vicaul to be an unstoppable, delightful force in social engagements just as he is in warlike ones. His mastery of Dream Magic has also bonded the two of them significantly. * Sil'Arnith the Raging Wolf — Much like Kenrin's relationship with Sigurd, his relationship with Sil is full of surprises. At first, Kenrin was simply intimidated by Sil's berserker rages, but eventually he had more of a chance to speak with Sil outside of combat and found him to be a legitimately thoughtful and sincere person. The two have established a sense of camaraderie—and, twice now, when Sil was possessed of an alternate personality that knew nothing but hunting and rage, he STILL declined to kill Kenrin. If that's not friendship, I don't know what is. * Lord Sychariel of Paloma — While it was not until Kenrin's third Gathering that he was finally able to meet Lord Sychariel, stories about him and signs of his political ability had surrounded Kenrin since he Returned. When Kenrin finally met the man himself, then, he was already fully aware that the Archduke was somebody whom it would be wise to emulate. Fortunately, their first few meetings went well, and they eventually became close allies, to the point that Sychariel essentially appointed Kenrin to the post of Governor of Port Frey in recognition of his political talents. * Lady Tethra Draconis — More than most, Lady Tethra is a role model for Kenrin. As one of the most clearly knowledgeable people in Solace (and the leader of the Guild of Academics), Lady Tethra has a clear claim on the respect and affection of anyone who values knowledge as Kenrin does. She constantly works to make people better informed, to support the newly Returned, and to forge that disparate group of people into both an effective society and an effective fighting force. Whether in politics, arcane theory, literary matters, or battlefield support Tethra has supported Kenrin in any way possible, and he is eager to continue returning the favor. Indeed, when Kenrin was eviscerated by a demon, it was Lady Tethra who brought him back to life, thereby earning his eternal gratitude—although, of course, her helpfulness and wisdom had already secured Kenrin's illimitable respect. * Tsava Leko — Kenrin was, like many others, fooled at first by the tinkling bells and light-hearted-seeming conversation of this person into thinking that Tsava is a delightful but non-essential ornament to the nation of Solace. Since then, over the course of many brief talks and a few longer encounters, Kenrin has found this Trahazi Elder to be a truly consequential person of deep faith, staunch friendship, and un-looked-for wisdom, such that Kenrin is profoundly interested in learning more about them. * Tzura Layla — Tzura Layla is perhaps the person from whom Kenrin has learned the most during his relatively short time Returned. During a long lull in one of the nights of the Battle of Port Frey, Kenrin and Tzura Layla stood watch together at one of the strategic points…and during the whole time, he asked questions and she answered them, filling in many of the "gray areas" of his understanding of the world. For Kenrin, information is one of the greatest treasures of life, so he owes Tzura Layla a great deal. Since then, he has always made a point of sharing any social blessings he can with her, even when she seems withdrawn or fearful. For Kenrin, she represents both a failure of, and an opportunity for, the realm of diplomacy: she (and her people) have clearly been marginalized and victimized in a callous way, and he wants to find a way to use his social skills to correct that imbalance. * Westley — Kenrin Returned at the same time that Westley did, such that some of their first conversations were with each other…and although they come from very different perspectives, their common bond of recent experience gives them a strong foundation for friendship. Westley has since made some very questionable choices in pursuit of his lost memories, against Kenrin's counsel—but Kenrin feels that he can understand Westley's impulses, so the two of them have developed a joking camaraderie. Enemies Kenrin, as a consummate diplomat, does not currently have any enemies and is very much interested in not acquiring any. He believes that, even if people wish him ill, those people can and should be reasoned with. During March of the 8th year of Adelrune, for instance, he claims to have been struck down by the Nadine Imperial Assassin, but the two of them were later seen to shake hands over the incident, and indeed they now seem to have a strangely almost-comfortable relationship, subtly joking with each other about the assassination. Rumors * Rumor has it that Kenrin's poisoning occurred in Dace, and that the assassin has Returned as well. Do the streets of Solace now hold both killer and victim, walking side by side? * Some of the rabble who saw Kenrin in Port Frey upon his return have claimed that he is not who he says he is, but is instead a low-born thief (albeit a well-read one) who decided to reinvent himself in the image of one of the legends of old after he Returned. * Though Kenrin has suggested that he may have died of cyanide poisoning, some have speculated that he actually was not deliberately poisoned at all, and that he just had the unfortunate luck of having a hitherto-unknown nut allergy. * Some of the Celestine guards have been heard whispering rumors that Kenrin intends to reconstruct the Decimal towers on Tear, drawing power from the magic of the island to ensure that they are never invaded or destroyed again. * Rumor has it that when Kenrin is enraged, he angrily recites formulas of magic at his enemies until they fall over dead from the sheer amount of knowledge. * Kenrin often has dreams that he is Effendal. If you catch him looking at his Effendal friends from time to time, he may be staring at their ears, wishing his were the same shape. * Before dying, Kenrin was actually quite fond of almond-flavored beverages. * Rumor has it that Kenrin will be running for political office under the slogan, "A Light in the Darkness." * Rumor has it that Kenrin kept the hood of the Red Dream—known as Ayan—and that he puts it on at night when he sleeps. It's said that he is doing this so that he can "invoke parley" with the powerful Dreaming wizard, yet this act may have given the Red Dream power over Kenrin's mind. * Rumor has it that Kenrin has recently found a new pampering trick to keep him hale and whole while under the stress of governance: butt exfoliation! * Rumor has it that Kenrin cannot ignore a badly written book, if only for the fact that he needs to correct it. * Rumor has it that Kenrin has earned a Doctorate in Pants. * Rumor has it that the Drir love him for some reason. * Kenrin always moans a soft "Ooh," every time his book lights up. * Rumor has it that he secretly adopted the lost child from the Embassy. * Every book in the guild of Academics have absurd amounts of writing in the margins because Kenrin corrects every mistake he sees. * Rumor has it that Kenrin has a secret addiction to the Tears of Life potion and the euphoric silliness it releases from him each time he drinks it. * Kenrin has taken a fancy to many Dacian ladies of the Returned, as well as some gentlemen. * Rumer has it that das Kenrin do loves da bad grammers and doesn't read no books. (sic) * RUMoR HaS iT, KeNRin LikEs To SKAtE fAst * Kenrin is V * Rumor has it that Kenrin fancies Isra * Kenrin Returned the same time that Chorus abdicated His throne. Clearly, Kenrin is the physical avatar of Chorus become flesh to walk among humans again. * Kenrin would very much like to know if Atilus Kayne tastes like cake. * According to one theory, Governor Kenrin only pretended to not recall all the words to the aggresive rhythmic poetry he presented at the April Arcane Tutelage session. This is most likely because the power of his rhymes could have intimidated all present into never speaking again. * Kenrin was a big party person in college, he can crush all the nerds at parties * Kenrin can do a kickflip Quotations * "I think we should take just a moment to pause and ponder the possibility that, at this very moment, we may be considering what some would call 'the dumb.'" * “That is fascinating.” — (Kenrin’s standard response to anything even slightly complicated; he really does find the world this interesting.) * “Footnotes. Don’t you see? It’s like the world is full of infinite little footnotes, all invisibly attached to things. They make everything so clear, if you can find them and read them. As Bards, mustn’t that be our mission? To properly annotate the world, to hang little clarifying sentences all over these trees…and this tea?” — (Kenrin, under the influence of Dream Tea, trying to explain the concept of footnotes to Coran Haeso and getting philosophical about it.) * “Ah. Excuse me…I have every appreciation for speechcraft, believe me, and I hate to interrupt the time and effort required to formulate the right words, but I must just interject for a moment: some kind of immensely powerful undead creature is just over there, and…ah. I’ll…just leave you to it, then.” — (Kenrin, interrupting the emotional speeches in the aftermath of the Mieletassa, Hope, and Saunges fight because he had been sent to gather reinforcements.) Character Inspirations Loyalty and Charm: Zidane Tribal from Final Fantasy 9 Intelligence, Magical Skill, and Pragmatism (but not Moral Compass): Sememmon from the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting, 3rd Edition, quoted below from page 229: ("Sememmon served for years as the Lord of Darkhold. Her rose to that rank by being unfailingly polite, competent, and obedient to the letter of orders given by evil overlords. Beneath his quiet politeness, he's cunning and calculating, capable of holding grudges for years but not allowing himself to be driven by them. He always has a ready escape from any dangerous situation and does not hesitate to use it. Sememmon is a capable wizard and a survivor .... He has protected and husbanded the power of the Black Network, the Zhentarim, through the wildest excesses of death- and power-mad superiors, calmly "picking up the pieces" on many occasions. In the process, he became a master of diplomacy and foresight, a good commander of troops, and a master strategist. Sememmon is mild-mannered, observant, patient, and keenly intelligent. Ruthless and tightly controlled, he's no egomaniac or lover of tyranny, and detests unnecessary violence and cruelty as wasteful. He loves and is loved by his consort Ashemmi (a moon elf wizard who was once a Harper before meeting him). For years he remained loyal to the Black Network—indeed, in the opinion of observant Zhentarim, he was the Black Network, having kept everything running while his superiors raved, pursued mad schemes, and fought each other.) Soundtrack Sebastian Freij - Seven Songs for Seventh Saga III. "Star" Sebastian Freij - Seven Songs for Seventh Saga IV. "Sky" Kenrin's Journal On Returning